Vongola Children
by yui639
Summary: HIATUS...
1. Escape

**Disclaimer: Doesn't own KHR… except for my OC, twin (little) sister of Tsuna**

**Warning: Rated T**

**AU (Alternative Reality)**

**And a very random updater (cause my ideas just keep popping up randomly... too random)**

**Soooo…**

**Oh yeah… a fact; Mafia was built, during the 19****th**** century**

**And these are the current ages of our Vongola Decimo, OC included:**

**Tsuna=7**

**Hayato=7**

**Takeshi=7**

**Ryohei=9 ****1/2**

**Chrome/Nagi=6 ****1/2**

**Mukuro=10**

**Kyoya=10**

**Lambo=3**

**OC/Mana=7**

**HAPPY READING**

**Hajime! ^_^**

* * *

**Escape**

_You have nowhere to escape…_

Huffing and puffing breathes echoed on the narrow hallways of some kind of a hospital building.

_Running is useless…_

Children, ages varies from 3-10, dressed in a hospital patient's gown with some bandages on part of their bodies, keep on running and determined not to stop until they found their way out.

_Fighting is useless…_

They carry weapons on their tiny little hands, for defense, as they face their captors and enemies, with eyes full of fear, but flaming with an unbending resolve as they let out battle cries and fight.

_Hiding will be futile, for I will…_

Explosions, gun-shots, and screams of agony of pain, filled the air. And the nine children finally escaped, with minor injuries.

…_make sure, that you will suffer; until the end… of your pitiful lives._

Tears gathered on the corner of their eyes, as they finally realize, that they were out of that place… that _hell_. An overwhelming happiness filled their little hearts as they made a silent vow to themselves. They won't go back to that place even if it will cost they're lives. They shared a quick glance to each other and looked forward, continuing on their run. They will protect one another, and make sure of it.

_I'll make sure of that… and may you live in misery…_

…_Vongola Children._

* * *

**Hoho, quite the suspense there, isn't it?**

**Basically, this chapter is sort of... the prologue, sooo... sorry if its short.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Family**

**Hope you like i-**

**Tsuna: a-aa... Konnichiwa Yui-san...**

**Huh? Tsuna?! What are you doing here?**

**Tsuna: t-that devil Reborn threa- told me to.**

**Reborn: You called dame-Tsuna?**

**Tsuna: Hiiee~ What are you doing here Reb- ack! *gets smacked by Leon Hammer***

**Reborn: Hmph! You're still a dame, I see, Dame-Tsuna. Looks like I'll put you're training into the next level.**

**Tsuna: N-Next Level?! Wha-**

**Ahem!**

**Tsuna: O-Oh s-sorry Yui-san.**

**No it's fine (I had fun watching anyway) but can you tell me why you're here?**

**Tsuna: W-Well y-you se- gackh! *got kicked by Reborn... on the head* Reborn!**

**Reborn: Stop stuttering, Dame-Tsuna. And to answer your question *looks at me straight in the eyes* *shivers involuntarily* We would like to congratulate you, to your first published fanfiction story... And speaking of fanfic, you said you will published before the end of the year 2013, right? *looks at me with critical eyes* answer or else...**

**Y-Yeah, I said that but a lot of things happen...**

**Reborn: Oh. Like what? **

**I got hospitalize (Geez, those needles were traumatizing), after discharged, got busy for the holidays, internet getting slow (worst than a turtle...), writer's block, school tests and exams, helping preparing for the school year's graduation, and... the curse called laziness. Sooo... yes, I have been very busy.**

**Reborn: ...I see.**

**Tsuna: I hope you're doing fine, Yui-san? *gives warm smile***

**Yes in fact I'm doing alright. If only, I could live through the heat... *mumbles***

**Tsuna: B-But anyway, congratulations Yui-san...**

**Thanks...**

**Reborn, Tsuna, and I: Thank you for reading, and please review. *bows... well at least Tsuna and I did, Reborn just gave his usual smirk* And if possible no flames please, thank you...**

**Reborn: Well I guess that's it... *Knocks Tsuna out to unconsciousness, grabbed his hair, then walked out***

***watches, amuse***

**May you have a good day/night**

**From your lazy author;**

**Yui639**


	2. Family

**Disclaimer: Doesn't own KHR and its characters, except for my OC/s.**

**Rated T and AU**

**Vongola Primo and Guardians ages:**

**Giotto=26**

**G=26**

**Asari=26**

**Knuckle=28**

**Lampo=24**

**Daemon=28**

**Alaude=28**

**Happy Reading!**

**Hajime!**

* * *

**Family**

A family loves each other…

A family protects each other…

A family understands each other…

And that's what they are…

A family…

A family that has unbreakable bonds...

0ooOoo0

_A month later after their escape…_

'' I-I wonder when will Kyoya-nii and Mukuro-nii come back.'' A boy with brown gravity defying but fluffy hair and chocolate brown eyes named Tsuna, mused in worry while looking at the darkened sky.

He knew their Kyoya-nii and Mukuro-nii are most likely safe since their the strongest fighters among their siblings and also the oldest, but he couldn't help but worry for their well-being.

The two oldest children were tasked today, for their current necessities, like foods, blankets, water, and clothes. And so, went to the nearby town, leaving the remaining seven children in a forest that their currently staying at, supervised by the third oldest of the group, Ryohei, a boy with _natural_ white hair… since birth; and also the loudest of them all, who is currently doing push-ups nearby.

''Don't worry Tsuna-sama, I'm sure they will return soon enough, safe and sound, they are strong after all.'' A silver-headed boy and green eyes named Hayato, said in reassurance, hiding also his worries and anxiousness behind his ever present and probably, his permanent scowl.

''Hahaha, Hayato's right, you know… I'm sure they'll be here soon.'' Takeshi, a boy with black hair and amber eyes, said with an easy-going smile on his face, also to reassure Tsuna, who in reply, bit his lip anxiously and nodded meekly, giving his Takeshi-nii and Hayato-nii a smile, which returned by one of their own.

Then Tsuna proceeded to sit on a nearby log, quietly looking at the campfire.

Takeshi was gripping his sword tightly by his right hand, in a clear way of showing his unease, and seated himself on a log, just across from Tsuna, while also looking at the fire.

This didn't go unnoticed by Hayato, who wisely didn't comment on it and followed his brothers' actions, while seating on Tsuna's right side.

Ryohei, who finally finished his two-hundredth pushed-ups (Seriously, what is this kid made of?), he noticed the tense atmosphere, the tenseness of his brothers' shoulders and their uneasiness. He assumed that they were worried about their other brothers, which is true, and tried to cheer them up...

''DON'T WORRY! THEY ARE FINE, TO THE EXTREMEEEE…!'' … by shouting at the top of his lungs, that echoed possibly (most likely) in the whole forest, startling the others, and at the same time, making them deaf for a few seconds.

He also managed to wake up, his sisters, two of them, and the only females of the group, and their youngest little brother, Lambo.

Little Lambo then wailed loudly, that could rival Ryohei's shout.

A brunette girl with orange tinted eyes, Mana, twin sister of Tsuna, got up from her sleeping position, and immediately cradled the still wailing Lambo, as the girl with pineapple-hair style named Chrome, went to fetch the bag, that has the three yr old toddler's necessities.

''Mou, you don't have to shout that loud, Ryohei-nii…'' Mana slightly reprimanded before she turned her full attention to Lambo whispering comforting words to him, putting the baby bottle of milk on the toddler's mouth as she cradled him, his wailing finally ceased, while Ryohei lowered his head dejectedly and mumbled, ''sorry'', seeing that his cheering up method didn't worked.

''J-Just l-lower your v-voice next t-time, ok Ryohei-nii?'' Chrome asked, with slight sympathy in her voice.

He gave a nod still having his dejected atmosphere, that went noticed by Mana, making her gaze soften, ''Ryohei-nii? Can you get Lambo's cow toy, for me?''

Ryohei eagerly complied with a vigorous nod, ready to make up for his fault.

Hayato glared at Ryohei, rubbing both of his ears, same thing Tsuna and Takeshi are doing, and was about to scold (rant) at him when a mist suddenly appeared.

''Kufufu… what happened while we're gone?'' a boy with pineapple-hair style like Chrome and odd eyes, asked, eyeing the scene before him (Mana, Chrome, and Ryohei cooing at the three yr old Lambo; Hayato, Takeshi, and Tsuna, rubbing their ears).

''MUKURO-NII!'' was the reply, the boy, Mukuro, got, and was soon found himself being tackled on the forest ground, namely by; Tsuna, Mana, Takeshi, Hayato, Chrome, even little Lambo, and Ryohei, with the latter screaming, ''EXTREME GROUP HUG!'' before joining in.

''Oya oya…'' Mukuro said with an amuse smile, not even bothered by the weight that was gained on him.

''…hn'' a raven haired boy with steel gray eyes, said (is 'hn' even a word… Oh well), getting the attention of his other siblings, and soon found himself in the same situation as Mukuro and the exclamation of his name, ''KYOYA-NII!''…with the hug lasting only for a few seconds; they let go of him when he release a half-hearted glare.

They were quite aware of Kyoya's hate for crowding, and just left it at that. It didn't stopped them to love him anyway (sibling love of course… don't get any ideas now, will you), and gave him a beaming smile, same for Mukuro, before saying in chorused, ''Welcome Home, Mukuro-nii Kyoya-nii!''

''Kufufu... I'm home.''

''Hn... tadaima...''

Then they gathered around, forming a circle. They started chatting to each other, at the same time started to organize their gathered supplies of food, blankets, clothes, and a gourd full of water.

They fell asleep that night, with Mukuro guarding them and Kyoya patrolling their perimeter. The both of them looking at the younger ones with soften expressions, from time to time, until the beginning of the dawn, another new day for them.

Their home is where their family is.

0ooOoo0

''Primo, is something wrong? You seem to be out of it, at the moment?''

''Yeah... are you having some extreme problems?''

''Huh? uh... nothing. There's nothing wrong.''

Glare...

Sigh, ''I-It's just... well...''

''Nufufu... Well?''

''I just had a feeling is all?''

''A feeling?''

Nod, ''Yeah, like something's going to happen. I'm not sure if it's good or bad though.''

''Hahaha... it is probably nothing to worry about, Primo.''

''Hmmm...''

''Yare yare, can you people keep quiet, someone's napping here.''

Glare

**_Smack!_**

''Ow! You didn't have to smack me, do you?''

''Quiet brat.''

''Scary...''

''Maa maa, no need to hurt him, G.''

''Yeah, like he said.''

''Anyway, if you're going to discuss pointless things, stop wasting time and start working.''

''Ah right... let's continue, shall we?''

_I just hope it's nothing though..._

* * *

**I would like to thank all; the viewers, reviewer, favorites, and my follower. **

**You have no idea how it made me happy *sniffs* Thank You!**

**And if some of you are wondering the meaning of ''tadaima''... it means ''I'm home'' in english.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Meetings of the Vongola**

**The title is what exactly as it seems. Tsuna and his siblings, will finally meet the Vongola Primo and his guardians... I won't go to too much details though (I don't want to be a spoilsport), no matter how much I want to... but, I tell you this, it is going to be _classic... _Hufufufu...  
**

**Ha. I made my own version of _fufu laugh!**

**I hope you'll like it...**

**Looking forward to your reactions...**

**R&R**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I would like to thank:**

**Reviewer:**

**Kazuekhr **

**(Your this story's first reviewer, thanks, it made me happy... a lot)**

**.**

**Favorites:**

**2Kay7**

**Kazuekhr**

**animeobssessedfan**

**athenapoisonminerva**

**queenyuri**

**(Thanks!)**

**.**

**Followers:**

**2Kay7**

**AkazukinXIII**

**Urara S. H**

**athenapoisonminerva**

**shoeinthekok**

**(Thank You... again)**

**From your Grateful Author;**

**Yui639**


	3. Surprises

**Disclaimer: Doesn't own KHR and its characters, except for my OC/s.**

**Rated T and slightly AU**

**Warning: Swearing and violence**

**Happy Reading**

**Hajime!**

* * *

**Meetings of the Vongola**

Vongola Primo (aka) Sawada Ieyasu (aka) Giotto and his guardians are on their way to town due to some reports of children stealing from rather rich but corrupt people.

Normally, they will leave this for the police to handle, but because of Giotto's intuition acting up… again. He decided to check it himself… with his Guardians tagging along, for safety precautions (just how can they be this overprotective…? Well, it's not like it's not the same as how Tsuna's guardians treat their boss).

''Yare yare, why do I need to come? *yawn* this should have been a good day to take a nap.'' An always lazy and coward green-haired Lightning Guardian of Vongola, Lampo, complained as he rubbed the back of his head lazily.

_**Smack!**_

''Ite! Why'd you hit me, G?'' whined by the smacked Lampo.

''Quit whining brat!'' hissed by an irritated Storm Guardian, G

''…Scary'' Lampo cowered in fear and inched closer to Vongola's Rain Guardian, Ugetsu Asari, as far away as possible from the seething G.

''Maa maa, calm down, G'' said Asari with an easy going smile, trying to calm the angered Storm.

''Calm down… calm down?!'' the now about-to-explode G, hissed, scaring Lampo, who hid behind Asari.

''You expect me to calm down?! I mean seriously, look at him just look at him!'' G half yelled/whispered as he pointed at their boss 2 feet in front of them, who has a distant look on his face… again.

''He's been like that for two weeks! Two weeks!'' G yelled, but Giotto Vongola Primo seems not to notice (or just ignoring him) and continued on walking, with his guardians still following.

''Maybe he finally lost it…'' suggested Lampo...

_**Smack!**_

…and got smacked again, but this time it wasn't G, it was their Sun Guardian (aka) priest (aka) healer (aka) former boxer (aka) Knuckle.

Lampo was about to whine again when he saw the glares he got from the Storm and Sun Guardian. Even Asari, didn't bother to aid him this time, it was his fault after all.

''Nufufufu…'' the Mist Guardian Daemon Spade watched and (creepy) laughed(?) in amusement, while the Cloud Guardian Alaude is five feet behind, observing their surroundings.

**0ooVGoo0**

Meanwhile, Giotto was feeling very anxious. The reason…? He doesn't know… and it frustrates him, his intuition was telling him something… something important that he couldn't decipher what; and he was tempted enough, to bang his head on the nearest wall because of this frustration. _It's already been two weeks and that feeling still won't stop!_

Suddenly, he felt a very strong sensation that was pulling him in to the forest. He followed his intuition (to end this… whatever, once and for all) with his now very confused guardians on tail.

**0ooXoo0**

Tsuna and his sibling decided to play on the river nearby, Kyoya and Mukuro guarding them, when little Tsuna suddenly felt something and was trying to figure it out but…

''Tsu-nii, let's play…'' his sister Mana tugged on his shirt's sleeved then froze along with Tsuna when they felt that someone was coming and tried to warn the rest when…

''Oi! Primo, where are you do you think you're going?! The town is on the other way around?!''

Everyone tensed when they heard the pissed off voice and the tapping of shoes.

.

.

.

They weren't alone anymore.

Kyoya prepared his tonfas and Mukuro his trident, move in front, already in battle stance, body tense as a rock.

Next to them was Hayato with his dynamites, Takeshi with his sword, and Ryohei in a boxing stance; preparing for a fight, body tense and hands shaking lightly… they were caught off-guard by the arrivals.

Lambo was carried by Chrome, who summoned her own trident with her free but shaking hand, wearing a confuse expression. Wondering why his big brothers and sisters were nervous and pulling out their weapons.

Not wanting to be left out he also pulled out, his own weapons (pink grenades)… from his afro.

Tsuna and Mana got their own pistols (gift from Kyoya for self-defense) and prepared for whatever was coming. Although somewhere in the back of their minds they felt that there were no danger and there's nothing to be scared of, but their paranoid side overwhelmed it.

They waited in tense silence. some of them began to sweat as footsteps gets nearer and nearer.

Gripping their weapons tightly and...

**0ooxPrimoxoo0**

_There! Just a bit more..._

Giotto was practically running right now, ignoring the shouts and confusions of his Guardians struggling at his pace. They were nearing the clearing...

_A bit more..._

.

.

.

''PRIMO!'' shouted a now very pissed off G, ''What the hell-''

_Fuck?! _

Eight... no Nine! Nine!

There are nine mini-doppelganger of themselves...

A raven-haired boy with steel gray eyes who looked exactly like Alaude.

A pineapple-hair styled boy... and girl, the former has eyes with different color (right;red and left;blue) and the latter has an eye-patch on her right eye and deep purple color on her visible one... the both look like Daemon!

A raven haired boy with amber eyes who looks like Asari.

A silver headed boy with forest green eyes who looks like G... they even have the same scowl!

A three yr old kid with a black afro and green eyes, who definitely look like Lampo when he was a kid.

A white haired boy who looks like Knuckle... and who also likes boxing (his stance clearly indicates it!).

And... twins (?) who exactly look the same, except for the eyes and hair style. The boy has gravity defying brown hair (like Giotto!) and chocolate eyes. The girl, who's also a brunette, her hair tied into low pigtails and eyes that look... exactly like Giotto! All in all, the both of them, bear (very) great resemblance to Giotto.

_The hell?!_

For the first time in their lives, Giotto and his Guardians were stunned to silence.

.

.

.

Only to be broken by the mini-Alaude (Kyoya), who's staring up with surprise in his eyes and uttered a word, a single word, that will surely throw a certain platinum blonde-haired man out of the loop... and probably might change his life forever...

In one single word.

.

.

.

''Father...''

_Oh, this is going to be a long day..._

* * *

**Done.**

**Haha... sorry if it's a bit cliffy there...**

**But I hope you like this chapter and the next one...**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Life is full of Unexpected Surprises**

**R&R**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Patry Press: First of all thank you for the review, it means a lot :-) Ahem. Anyway, the reason why I made Mana the sister of Tsuna and not Ryohei because a.) Ryohei already has a sister, remember? but that would be a tale to be told... in the near future. and b.) is because of... something that will happen in the future, that involves rainbows, fights... a lot of it, a certain Spartan, and of course the family of clams, that is all I can tell you right now. ^_^**

**Thank you for continue on reading *bows***

**It's already 12:25am... oh my**

**Have a good day/night**

**From your Sleepy Author;**

**Yui639**


	4. Unexpected

**Disclaimer: Doesn't own KHR and its characters, except for my OC/s.**

**Rated T and slightly AU**

**Warning: Swearing, violence, and wrong grammars (English is not my mother language)**

**Happy Reading**

**Hajime!**

* * *

**Life is Full of Unexpected Surprises**

''Father…''

.

.

.

Deafening silence echoed in the clearing.

Kyoya's 'siblings' widened their eyes in surprise (except for Lambo who wear a confuse expression) and momentarily froze, before looking up at the man, their Kyoya-nii claimed to be his father, they really don't know how to react or feel about this, but they believe Kyoya, that his telling the truth, especially since he broke his usual stoic emotionless façade (that he only does with them).

The said man has platinum blonde hair and icy blue eyes (he also goes by the name of Alaude… but of course the cute little children, doesn't know it yet… except of Kyoya). He was frozen stiffed as a board, eyes slightly wide in surprise, and his jaw clenched hard as he try to compose himself… failing miserably.

Alaude like the others, he doesn't know how to react at the sudden information that processed over and over in his mind…

''_Father…''_

He really want to deny it and say 'you're lying' or something like that, but he knows when he looked at the boy's reaction or the sudden emotions that flooded in his eyes that he, whose name he doesn't know…yet, isn't lying.

And observing his appearance he noted that he's possibly at the age of 9-10 yrs old. And the only woman he had a relationship with, at that time, was **her**.

Kyoya was also totally caught off guard by the appearance of his _**father **_that it just slipped off his tongue when he called out to him, making both parties caught in surprise and shock.

Finally, he managed to get his composure back, in sync with his father as they both entered their stoic emotionless façade. They stared at each other for a second then both give a nod of acknowledgement.

''What is your name?''

''Kyoya… Hibari Kyoya''

''I see…'' _she used _her _family name_, ''…my name's Alaude.''

''Hn… I know''

''Hn''

Vongola Primo and his Guardians watched the interaction between his Cloud Guardian and the raven haired kid, Kyoya with rather mixed emotions… surprise, amusement, worry…?

They really don't know.

The adults just watched dumbfounded not really knowing what to do. They were completely baffled at the situation. The children were just wearing small smiles on their faces happy for their 'brother'.

.

.

.

_Will he leave?_

This thought suddenly appeared in their minds, making them stiffed. This went noticed by the adults and Kyoya himself, sensing their unease, opened his mouth to say something when Primo decided to speak.

''Excuse me, Kyoya, right…?''

Kyoya gave him an irritated and wary glare but one glanced from his father made him answer with a nod. Giotto smiled warmly at him. Kyoya blinked slightly caught off-guard.

''May I ask who they are?'' Giotto motioned on the baffled children.

Kyoya warily narrowed his eyes on him before looking directly in the eyes of his father and on a certain boy with brown gravity defying hair and chocolate brown eyes which flashed in an orange color, who gave Kyoya a nod of encouragement and a small smile.

''…Family'' he answered as a certain brunette moved, catching everyone's attention.

They can trust them, these adults, they won't harm them. Tsuna knows that now, his intuition was telling him, he and his siblings very much learned to never ignored Tsuna's intuition. Tsuna then, slowly steps forward heading on the front.

Seeing this, his other siblings widened their eyes in surprise then slightly lowered their weapons as Tsuna moved forward, Mana following closely behind.

Gokudera moved on his right side, standing in straight posture, Takeshi on the left, his hands on the back of his head (his sword in its hilt, on his waist) with his goofy smile intact, though his eyes hinted in worry and weariness. The others stayed where they are, still wary on the stranger adults.

Again, Vongola Primo and his Guardians were caught off guard. They watch as the mini-Primo look-a-like moved forward with graciousness and was caught in a surprise (again) as his eyes flashed orange from time to time.

They also noticed the actions of their mini-selves.

And again, was surprised about it. They act like _themselves _when Primo's surrounded by an enemy family and again really don't have any clue how to feel about it… especially with Primo's next words, they all finally lost it.

''Come with us.''

_Oh, you've got to be kidding me._

* * *

**And so the surprises continues...**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Surprises... Again**

**R&R**

**I, thank all of the viewers, favorites, followers, and reviewers...**

**It means a lot, thanks ^_^**

**Sorry if it's a rush.**

**My aunt says to help prepare dinner so I need to go now.**

**Good Day/Night.**

**From your Rush Author;**

**Yui639**


End file.
